dragon_havenfandomcom-20200215-history
Nina Lora
Nina Lora, also known as Imila Tera, is a half-Denicinian girl who resides in Seahaven with Terra Branford, who she regards as an older sister. Like Terra, she was a member of the Drathian Liberation Front. Physical Appearance Nina is just barely over five feet tall and weighs 116 pounds. Her hair is a somewhat-light and hazy blue, reaching down past her shoulders, and her eyes are a darker shade of blue. Her preferred clothing is relatively modern-looking, and quite heavy as well, especially her mother's Denicinian-style jacket that the dragons saw returned to her several months ago. She is almost never seen without gloves. Pre-Game History See here. The document linked here also includes personality information as well as brief descriptions of the worlds and races in Nina's universe. Involvement in Events Nina was involved with the Drathian Liberation Front, an anti-slavery group. Her role within this group was as a scout, periodically visiting the city to determine if previously-established routes were still safe, and to help the other members of the group determine new routes on an as-needed basis. Due to a number of incidents, though, these excursions became far become less frequent thanks to a combination of the city's increased security and the fact that she suspected that the locals were becoming wary of her repeated visits. She remained a member of this group until the city of Drathia itself completely disappeared from the world following the Displacement, a large-scale event related to an incident involving a dragon known as the World-Eater, which was nearly the end of the havens and quite possibly all worlds. Both before and after this, Nina also actively involved herself in other tasks undertaken by other residents of the havens, up to and including attempting to aid the dragons themselves, though the dragons' rewards for her doing so were mostly painful realizations in regard to her personal history, particularly things dealing with Mina Lora, her biological mother. She was also among those who were kidnapped shortly after the arrival of Crystal City. Personal Development Nina is one of the few individuals to have noticeably aged during her time in the havens. Compared to her initial appearance, she has longer hair, has gotten a bit taller, and started to fill out just a bit. These changes aren't extreme by any means, but were noticeable enough to those who knew her since her arrival. She also no longer wears the simplistic brown outfit she had when she arrived—though she has not discarded it—and instead wears clothes that are similar in style to the sort of thing that could be found on the world of Denicina back in her home universe. Worth special mention are the heavy gray jacket and the locket she always wears now—two items brought from her home world, that had previously belonged to Mina. Due to the sheer variety among the people that have been brought to the Havens, Nina could be considered 'normal'. This is important because back on Doma Lin, she is considered anything but. As such, due to her stay in the Havens she is now comfortable with her identity as a Denicinian and will openly refer to herself as one, only lapsing back into awkwardness on rare occasions usually involving people she does not know well enough. Despite her change in attitude toward it, her heat-stealing touch hasn't changed at all and remains an entirely-involuntary thing that she's forced to control by overdressing and otherwise limiting contact with others. This will almost certainly be a constant issue for her no matter how much time passes, but more-recently she has expressed less concern about it and has recently taken to simply advising against touching her. She does, however, still worry about contact from time to time, and has on some occasions had her fears temporarily brought back to the surface. Skills & Abilities The races of her universe's four planets all have elemental powers based on their world of origin. An Avhenian, for example, has powers relating to water. The same can be said for Vasitans and wind, or Domans and earth. As a general rule, an individual's inherited power usually comes from the mother. Being half-Denicinian, Nina has the ability to manipulate flame and temperature, although compared to full Denicinians, her power is generally unremarkable; she is incapable of creating her own fires, but she may exercise some level of control over existing ones. As for temperature, the way she influences it is by essentially being a sponge, literally sapping away the warmth of the creatures or objects she makes direct skin contact with. For this reason, the air around her will occasionally seem crisp and cold, and she always feels warm to the touch as her body is by default automatically a higher temperature than anyone or anything she comes in contact with. Likewise, anything she touches will feel at least slightly cold to her, and she usually will not maintain extended contact with anything as this would result in the object touched eventually becoming too cold to tolerate. This heat-stealing power is at times necessary for her survival, as will be explained below. Weakness Nina has an extreme intolerance for cold; being half-Denicinian, she does not generate her own bodyheat and must employ varying methods to keep her body temperature at a comfortable level. Temperatures below 70°F are considered cold, temperatures below 55°F usually result in sluggishness and altered mental states, temperatures below 40°F are hazardous to her health. Extended exposure to low temperatures without adequate protection or a source of heat can result in death. The safer, but less-effective means of dealing with this intolerance, is for her to wear either heavy clothing at all times, or multiple layers of normal clothing, even in weather that could be considered "moderate" or "warm" by others. The dangerous, more-effective method is for her to essentially leech off of creatures that do generate their own bodyheat. Leeching from other heat sources such as fire is possible as well, but can potentially backfire as she is not incapable of being burned. Nina must be careful when employing this method, however, as if she saps too much from a single living creature at one time, she may unintentionally cause hypothermia or even freeze the target creature to death. Accidents such as this have earned Denicinians in general something of a false reputation as "energy vampires" among the non-Denicinian races of her home universe. She is similarly intolerant of cold objects; anything that is found to be between 55°F and 70°F is usually at most discomforting, while anything below 55°F is actually painful for her to touch. Rain in particular is very problematic; water in itself can be tolerated so long as it isn't below 70°F, but rainwater is usually below this threshold, and as a result, being caught in the rain without adequate protection from it is particularly painful and feels akin to being jabbed with hundreds of needles in very quick succession. Trivia * While 'Nina Lora' is her birth name, the name given by her adoptive family is 'Imila Tera'. To strangers or mere acquaintances, she goes by the 'Nina' name. To family, friends, or otherwise trusted individuals, she prefers the 'Imila' name. Thus, by asking to be called by her other name, she makes it clear who she feels comfortable around. Individuals who use her Imila name include but may not be limited to: Adell, Terra Branford, Seta Souji, and Konayuki Itezora. * Individuals who are resistant to cold are actually capable of direct contact with Nina with no immediate harmful effects; any harm or pain that would be caused by it is slower to occur but may still happen. Taking it a step further, regenerative effects such as Regen can prevent any real harm from being caused at all, though there will be some discomfort if contact is maintained too long. Taking it even further than that, due to not having any bodyheat to steal, the undead, including Prinnies from Disgaea, are usually completely unaffected at all. * Thanks or no thanks to Terra, the poor girl has developed a taste for chocolate. * Nina was the first original character to be accepted into the game, having been present since March of 2012. She remained in the game for exactly three years before departing, and returned again in July of 2015 when the game transitioned into a private musebox. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Seahaven Category:Original Characters